eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian Lia
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG suit = - Dragonite = }}}} }} Vivian Lia, also known as VN-3148, was a New Order Shocktrooper Fighter Pilot who chased after the prisoner ship that was taken by the Falcon along with fellow Shocktrooper Fighter Pilot, Rosali Glave. Before that, she learned about the evils that the Order had committed, she deserts it and meets the crew of the Falcon, mostly Isaac and Kori, whom she has fallen in love with both. She becomes one of the two pilots of the Falcon, as well as a fighter pilot on her modified New Order Fighter ship. Later on, it’s discovered that the people she was taken from by birth were the Dragonites: a race of dragon-like shapeshifters that were rumored to be only myth, and that traveled through space without the use of ships. Characteristics *'Name': Vivian Lia *'Species': New Order Human (later on Dragonite) *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Pink *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Sweets, riddles. Kori and Isaac, building the 'Harem Plan' *'Dislikes': Feeling left out, hurting innocent people, The New Order *'Family': Markus Lia (older brother), Amina Lia (mother; deceased), Salamandia (older sister), Salia (guardian) Appearance Casual Vivian appears as a 15-year-old petite Caucasian young girl with clear flawless skin, short pink hair with a tail of hair on her neck, and a braided bang on the left side of her face, framing it, and with a small antennae of hair on to of her hair slicked back. She has a slender figure with A-cup breasts and a slender figure, and topaz-yellow eyes. SIG Suit She wears the standard SIG suit like the others. Her SIG suit consists of the same black ooze film underarmor, and with Electric armor plating. She has a chest plate with two trapezoid shoulder guard with white lines in the center, two pink bicep straps, two pink forearm guard that guard the upper forearm with white circles around the outer part and white elbow guards, the gloves are white with pink wrist bands and pink backhand guards, with black fingers. She has jean short thigh guards with white hip guards, and three white dials on the outer part, wit white and pink knee guards. She has pink greaves that extend on the outside but end in the midde, with sneaker-like boots that are pink and black, with white and pink boosters on the inner and outer ankles. She has a SIG pack on her back, but like Kori's is a bit smaller. Her helmet looks like a pilot or biker's helmet. Dragon Form Background Like most children, she was taken as a baby by the New Order, and trained since that time to be the ultimate soldier. On the day of her first field mission, she had lost her friend, and was horrified to see Khronan and the forces wipe out civilians who weren’t armed; men, women, and children. Back on the New Order starship, Finalizer, Vivian began to suffer from the trauma, but was ordered by Phasma to return to her duties. Knowing full well that she was to be sent to re-evaluation and her loyalty in the New Order broken, she chose to escape in the middle of a crossfire while taking back a rogue prison sciff… though this was when the Falcon first appeared in the new universe. In the chaos, she managed to fly towards it while the New Order retreated to get better understanding of the enemy ship. Vivian managed to get aboard the ship… although she was greeted and taken prisoner by the crew once the prisoners, Vax, Chunk, Splitzy, and Attea all recognized her as a New Order soldier. However, when she first saw Kori, seeing such a rare and beautiful lifeform as she had heard rumors of the Zamaranians, she immediately tackled and became giddy fondling her boobs, declaring Kori to be her girlfriend, earning a lot of confusion on the ship. Feeling she wasn’t a threat, Isaac pretty much let her run around, so long as Kori kept an eye on her… which was only plausible because Vivian wouldn’t let go of her boobs. Once they docked upon Blue Star, and got equipped and some new clothing, they decided to sleep in for the night, but with Attea yanking the former New Order soldier away. However, she broke in once she learned that Kori wanted to sleep with Isaac instead, inciting a rivalry between her and Isaac… even if it was only one-sided. However, the New Order broke in, attempting to take them all prisoner. Vivian pleaded with them not to hurt the others, stating that they were just a bunch of teens that had done nothing wrong. However, Khronan and Phasma arriving, stated that their ship was worth taking in for examining and replicating, as well as the ‘study and vivisection’ of Isaac and the others was worth looking in on. And as for Vivian, she would be executed on the spot, as Phasma aimed her blaster on her and fired… only for Isaac to take the shot in the back for her, shocking her initially. They managed to flee and take off, losing the New Order while they were dealing with the Ctarlplexian warship that was flying in. Though before the Gravity Drive could fully get them out of there, Vivian was helping to pilot the Falcon out of there, with Isaac supporting her on the helm. Afterwards, the crew welcomed Vivian aboard, but she surprised them all, as she hugged Isaac, proclaiming her love to him. Though she initially stated that she was in love with both Kori and Isaac, wanting to be with both of them forever. Personality Raised to be a soldier, Vivian is slightly inexperienced to the world outside of the New Order, and knew nothing else but to be dutiful to her officers and trust in the New Order's goals. Compared to most Shocktroopers, she is still protective, intelligent, and strong enough that at one point she was considered to be one of the best Shocktroopers. Despite this regard, Vivian is friendly and cared about her comrades enough to risk her own life for their safety. But Vivian's loyalties changed when she witnessed her first field operation near Blue Star, watching the destruction and massacre of many innocent villagers by the New Order, including the death of a fellow Shocktrooper she had known personally. Seeing the true nature of her superiors caused Vivian to start questioning who she was and wanted to abandon the life she had with the Order from this disillusion. This decision, among most of her negative actions, stems from Vivian's greatest shortcomings; the fear and stress that she had sustained from the New Order. These traits can lead her to sudden panic, deserting others out of cowardice, or refusal to keep fighting a conflict where she knows how dangerous the New Order can be. However, Vivian is also a bright, cheerful natured girl. She is always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, as she has a soft spot and hankering for sweets. She tends to have a playful personality. Teased on by Zhanni, she gets into arguments with whether or not it’s better to be flat-chested, but she seems to embrace her flat-chested-ness. Despite her origin, Vivian is good natured and has a sense of justice, honor and empathy. When seeing the bravery of the Falcon’s crew, Vivian becomes more confident in herself and officially joins them to protect the Universe from not just the New Order, but also the threat of the Xenecromorphs. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Dragonite Shapeshifting': She is able to transform into a Dragonite. This gives her enhanced strength and wings, that give her the ability to fly in Deep Space as well as through the Gravity Drive dimensional gateway. Originally, she had no control over when she transforms and was given medication by the New Order in the form of lollipops to suppress her transformation, which she snatched for herself before she deserted. *'Regeneration' Skills *'Piloting Skills' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (military)' *'Gymnastics': She is capable of incredible gymnastic feats as demonstrated when she sky dived onto a rope to plant an explosive and swung off safely onto a nearby vehicle or a flyer's arms. Equipment *'SIG Suit – Combat style' *'New Order Zip cruiser – the StormFly' *'Battle Boomerang' Relationships Vivian's Relationships Gallery Vivian Lia geared up.JPG|Vivian Lia geared up Vivian Lia, anatomy and SIG casual.JPG|Anatomy and SIG casual Vivian Lia, SIG suit.JPG|SIG suit Vivian Lia, Dragonite form.JPG|Dragonite form EotU - Zhanni, Attea, Vivian, and Estre by Jess Deaton (Color).png|Zhanni, Attea, Vivian, and Estre Voice Actor Brittney Karbowski Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:New Order Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Explorers Category:Humanoids Category:Sentient Sapiens Category:Aliens Category:Isaac's Love Interests